During oil and gas exploration, various fluid components of an operation can be varied to optimize recovery of oil or gas from a well. Testing can be performed prior to an operation in order to optimize the fluid components to be used in the operation. For example, relative to a hydraulic fracturing (“fracking”) operation, surfactants and/or fracking fluid components to be used in the operation can be modified based on well conditions in order to customize/optimize the operation.
It should be understood that the various embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.